Miracle-Girl
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: Just redoing a old book called Miracle-Girl hopefully this one will be better then the last time I tried writing it.
1. Teasers

Teaser #1

"Sam I know your scared to let me in. To let me love you. But I am so in love with you. I'm not going to back off. I'm going to fight to win your heart over." Danielle said looking into my eyes. I sighed crying softly.

"Danielle...you had my heart the first day we met. But...I'm dying...I can't let you in and hurt you that way." I said coughing a bit. Danielle rubbed my back and helped me put on my breathing mask to help with my breathing.

"Your not going to die...I promised you I would save you. I'm keeping that this is just a little bump in the road. You just need to hold on a little bit longer..."

Teaser #2

"I'm sorry miss but your girlfriend had a lot of troubles in the surgery. She is not going to make it through the night." I looked down heart broken. I had fought so hard to get Samantha the lungs she needed. I finally gotten them. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to make it through the surgery alive with new lungs. We were supposed to finally let us happen. That was the promise we made to each other.

"Can I see her?" I asked the doctor. The doctor nodded and lead me towards her room. I walked in there and saw Samantha wasn't strong like she always is. She looked weak, broken and very pale. It broke my heart even more to see her like that.

Teaser #3

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I reached in my pocket pulling out a ring. "I was going to give this to you...when you wake up. But your never going to wake up again I'm never going to get to ask you to marry me...I'm sorry I should had given this to you sooner." I sobbed even more putting the ring on her wedding ring finger. Then as if by some miracle. I felt...

A/N: Okay some of you might know my old wattpad account SamanthaLovesDL. So if you do you might know my book "Miracle-Girl." I thought back then when I wrote it. That it was the best thing I ever written. But now I look back at it and I am like eww that sucks. So now I'm going to start it over and do better this time. You get three teasers for what is to come in the book. The 3rd teaser I cut short not wanting to spoil to much yet. Want know what happens? I guess you have to follow this book and read it. ;)

WARNINGS: Will none at the moment. So far I'm thinking no adult contact. But as the book moves along it might change. Who knows? Oh right I do I'm the writer after all. ;) Anyways the only real warning now is that a character might die or she might live. You might need tissues why reading this. You might want to hug your girlfriend/boyfriend wife/husband or somebody else you love. Please don't hate me if this book leaves you with to many feels. 


	2. My Back Ground Story

~Samantha's Point Of View~

My name is Samantha Hope Torres. I had just turned 18 but I been living on my own ever since I was 14 years old. You see I'm what you call a lesbian or gay if you prefer. My parents hate gays and they think they shouldn't be alive. That it was a sin to love the same gender as you. So mean less to say when I brought home my girlfriend Natalie they didn't agree with how I felt. So they kicked me out.

Natalie let me stay with her for a while. But two months later we had a big fight and ended breaking up. So I gotten a job, found a place of my own. Dropped out of school. School doesn't really matter to me. I was badly bullied and abused. Also why should I go to school when I needed a job in order to live and the only job opening that was left was the one that ran through the school hours?

Another thing about me is...I'm dying. I was born with a disease called "Cystic Fibrosis." I'm not going to tell you all that disease. Just the part of it that matters the most. It high effects my lungs. I often have a hard time breathing and I need to take a break. Take a puff of my inhaler, put on my breathing mask. Or if it gets really bad I have to cal 911 and get rushed into the doctor. My life is nothing but doctor visits, medicine. Dealing with that alone is the hardest thing ever.

But only I wasn't really doing it all alone. I may not have a person be there physically but I had my favorite singer Danielle or as people often call her by her nickname Demi Lovato's music. That helped me get away from it all. To keep trying to fight this.

Also there is this long distance friend whom I been talking to on twitter. She is the one who I always turn and talk to. Whenever I am sick, hurt or even scared. Her name was also Danielle. She is the sweetest thing ever.

I was told that I needed a lung transplant. Or I would die. That I only had 8 months to live with the lungs I had. But when they put me on the list I was put in the 69th spot. It's been two months and I still hadn't gotten the lung transplant. It was safe to say I was dying.

So I decided to finally do one fun thing for me. Danielle was in town on her "Neon Lights Tour." I had spent my savings on concert tickets along with sound check and Meet & Greet passes. I wanted to meet Danielle to thank her for keeping me going. And maybe even hug her. If it is okay with her. I know everything about her from her mental illnesses, drinking, drugs, and of course the rehab. I loved how she shared her story to help other people who are struggling with anything to get help.

I gotten up slipped on my boots and jacket. It was winter time so it was cold. I looked into my purse double checking to make sure my inhaler, tickets and passes and some money were in there. Along with a letter I wrote to her. I never met a celeb before but I heard stories of how people broke down crying meeting them or froze up and couldn't speak. I didn't want to risk not getting to say what I wanted to say to her. Before I die. After I was sure everything was good. I went outside to my car and gotten inside it. I took a deep breath and started the car. I drove off to were the concert was taking place. 


	3. How Danielle found out about Samantha

~Danielle's Point Of View~

I was in my dressing room after getting ready for my sound check party holding my phone. I was looking through twitter. Will more like one twitter account. Samantha Smith's after I gotten out of rehab. I kept on a eye for tweets from people who where struggling with stuff like I was. Then I would tweet them, or DM them a sweet little message telling them to keep fighting and to stay strong. But one day I found this tweet saying.

" SamanthaLovesDL: Listening to DDLovato's song Skyscraper really keeps me going. When I am stuck in the hospital after my lungs failed on me."

I soon found myself looking through her account. I learned about her illness, all of the doctors visits she had. All of the stuff she had to go through to keep on living or her illness would kill her. I also learned that she was doing it alone. Her family and friends had disowned her for the fact she liked girls. That broke my heart that a beautiful sweet girl was dealing with so much alone. I then found myself making a fake twitter account. To pose as a fan of will myself and of course Kelly Clarkson. I didn't want to contact her on my real account and keep her company from there. I knew that the fans would had not taken it lightly, and the media. So I did what I thought was best. I kept who I really was a secret from her as her and I talked back and forth on twitter. I knew that tonight she was going to be going to my soundcheck party. Meet and greet, and of course the concert. I made a note to myself to make it the best for her it can be. She needed some fun in her life. There was also something about her...

When Santana broke up with me for her ex Brittney. Sam was the one I turned too. She was my shoulder to cry on without even being there in person. She became my person, my rock, my friend. When I think about her now I can't help but smile. I think I might had fallen for her.

I made note that tonight I will tell her that I was the person she had been talking to on twitter. Then see where it would take us next. I knew I had to finish the tour. Which met months away from her. Maybe I could take her with me? Maybe she would wait for me to come back when I am done the tour? I sure hope so ether way.

"Danielle sound check in 10 mins!" I heard Natalie yell out from behind the dressing room door.

"Coming!" I said getting up. I went to the door and open it. I followed Natalie to the back of the stage doing my vocal warm ups. I looked down at my phone at the same time rereading some of Sam's DMs to me.

"I know you like this girl but..." I given Natalie a look. "I was going to say be careful. Santana did a number on you so did Joe even though he was just a fake boyfriend to cover up your secret. I don't want to see you get hurt." I nodded at Natalie slowly. I then went onto the stage putting my phone into my bra. 


	4. The Sound check PartyFix A Heart

A/N: I decided to just take this chapter from my first version of this book. Edit it a bit and then post it here in my new and better version of the book. I think honestly this is one of the best I written. P.S. the next couple of chapters I might just take from the first version of this book and put it here. So if you don't want to reread them again with the editing you don't have to. I'll let you know when there is a new chapter written promise.

~Samantha's Point Of View~

Why I was waiting for the sound check party to start. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of myself. I then posted it on twitter with a tweet saying. " SamanthaLovesDL: Just waiting on the sound check party, then I get to meet ddlovato and then see the best concert ever! Ahhhhhh!" Right after I posted it. My phone started going crazy getting all kinds of twitter Notifications. Most of them saying. "Oh my gosh! Congrats Sammy!" I frowned. Nobody acted like this before when other people posted these kind of tweets or say they where going to meet Demi. Then I saw it. Danielle had REWEETED ME! Why I was trying to get over my shock Demi had replied to my tweet saying. " ddlovato: SamanthaLovesDL can't wait to see all of your beautiful faces out there and too meet you!"I was like in shock. Everybody who was in the sound check party started to do the same thing as me hoping to get noticed buy her. But she didn't noticed anybody else...just...me...what is air right now?

I started to have a hard time breathing. I reached into my purse and pulled out my inhaler. I shook it a bit then opened it. Taking a puff. I then put it back. I looked up and saw Danielle the most perfect human on earth walk out onto the stage. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back blushing. She was my girl crush. Will the only girl...will just the only person I ever had a crush on. But she would never go for somebody like me. Danielle then said. "Hello I'm Danielle and welcome to my sound check party. What songs will you like to hear?" I blurted out. "Fix a heart!" That was honestly one of my top 4 most favorite songs buy her. I loved all of her songs but Warrior, Skyscraper, Fix A Heart, and Who's That Boy. Where my top 4's. Danielle smiled looking at me. "Okay what is your name sweetie?" I blushed even more. Everybody else there all want. "She called you sweetie. Oh my gosh. Congrats!" I giggled in shock and said a soft. "S-samantha..." Stuttering a bit.

Danielle nodded. "Will Samantha. I will sing Fix a heart for you. If you come up here and help me sing it." I froze up. I never sang in front of anybody before. I always only sang in my shower where nobody else could hear me. I always thought my singing voice sucked. "I..." I want to say can't. But then everybody cheered out. "Do it! Do it!" I closed my eyes and said. "Okay." I gotten up and walked over to the stage. Max helped me up onto the stage.

Natalie then walked over to me handing me a extra microphone. I looked around the stage. This was not happening...I was not on stage with my most favorite singer...about to sing my most favorite song with her...this was a dream...right? Danielle then put her arm around me. Okay not a dream...it felt sooo real...she was so warm and so soft...and she smelled really really good. I leaned on her. Danielle smiled at me. "Ready?" She asked me. I couldn't form the word. "Yes." So I just slowly nodded my head.

Danielle smiled and nodded at her band. They started to play some music. Danielle started to sing.

"It's probably what's best for you

I only want the best for you

And if I'm not the best then you're stuck

I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind

Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart"

Danielle then looked at me. Mouthing. "Go for it." I nodded and started to softly sing.

"Even though I know what's wrong

How could I be so sure"

It was so low because I was so shy. That they could barely hear me. Danielle lightly put her hand on my stomach pushing on it. It made me blush thinking she was touching me. But before I knew it. I started to sing a bit louder. Everybody cheered for me. I smiled and kept on singing getting the hang of it.

"If you never say what you feel, feel

I must have held your hand so tight

You didn't have the will to fight

I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart"

Danielle then grabbed my hand and joined in with me singing at the same time.

"You must be a miracle worker

Swearing up and down

You can fix what's been broken, yeah

Please don't get my hopes up

No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no, no, no

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no, no, no

You never really can fix a heart

Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh

You never really can fix my heart"

We finished in perfect harmony. I looked at Danielle. Just for that small moment. I forgotten all about being sick. About the fact I was dying. I felt more alive then ever before. I leaned over crying softly hugging her. I whispered in her ear. "Thank you." Danielle hugged me back and whispered. "Your welcome. I know all about you. Your so strong. Keep fighting it my little warrior." I looked at her wondering how and what she knew. "I'm DemiIsSmokingHot." I gasped. The best friend and the only friend I had...was her...no wonder why she never posted a selfie. She knew all about my illness besides the needing new lungs and the dying part. I left them out. I give her one more hug whispering. "I love you." She whispered back. "i love you too." I handed the microphone over to Natalie and gotten off of the stage with Max's help. I sat in my seat. I blushed thinking about the info she told me. I told her what dirty things I would do to her...without knowing she was her...she was good. She looked like any pervy fan out there. I honestly prayed she would keep talking to me like that. I would keep her secret. I was very good at keeping secrets. I just needed her. She was the only person keeping me going. Danielle sang. Neon Lights, Believe in me, and Catch me. She also answered some fan questions. Which I jokey asked her. "Will you marry me?" She laughed and said. "Hows Vegas? Or are you the classy type?" I giggled and cheered out. "Vegas now!" She giggled and winked at me. After that. I want to the meet and greet area. I was the very last person. Which was good. That way I could get longer time with her. And to ask her if she would keep talking to me on twitter the way she was. That I promised to keep her secret. I took a deep breath and sat down on the ground pulling out my phone. Seems how I was going to be there for a while. I could hear one of her opening acts Little Mix on the stage. I loved there music too so I softly sang along to there set list why waiting.  



	5. My Meet and Greet with Danielle

I sat there playing a word game on my phone. I was the very last person in line. Which was good because that means I would get to take a little more time with Danielle to talk to her and everything. But it was also kind of bad. Due to the fact of the long wait. I played with my brown hair fixing it up a little bit.

Some of the other people in the line. Came up to me. Saying things like. "You have a amazing singing voice. You should become a singer." and "Oh my gosh. You got to sing with Danielle! Lucky!" I took a few selfies with them too. It was fun. Everybody was so nice. Not like the kids where in my high school.

Soon everybody else had met Danielle gotten there picture taken with her. Which met it was my turn. I gotten up and slowly walked over to her. Danielle smiled at me. She held out her hand. "Hi I'm Danielle." She said winking at me. I laughed shaking her hand. "I already know that. But i'm Samantha." I told her softly. I looked into her eyes. "Thank you for letting me go and sing iwth you tonight. I had a lot of fun...and I forgot about everything for a while. You know?" I told her. "Your welcome." Danielle said softly to me. I pulled out my letter. "I...om kind of didn't know how to tell you everything...I wanted to say. So here." I want to hand it to her.

Danielle smiled at me. "Read it to me." She told me softly. I looked at her. "I-i can't..." I whispered. Danielle nodded. "Yes you can. Please for me?" She asked me giving me a cute look. I took a deep breath and opened up the letter. Starting to read it.

"Dear Danielle,

I just wanted to say thank you. For always being there for me. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't had made it this fair. Between my disease, high school bullies, a family that disowned me because I like girls the way I am supposed to like guys. You where the only person who was always there for me.

Thank you for saving my life. There was times where I wanted to end my life. Then I started to think about you. Then them thoughts of suicide want right out the window thanks to you. If it wasn't for you. I would had been dead buy now. So thank you. I love you more then anything on earth.

Love always Samantha."

I looked at Danielle. She was crying. I frowned. "I am sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." Danielle shook her head pulling me into a hug. "No I am sorry. You poor thing. You going through so much alone. But yet you kept staying strong. I am just so proud of you." She whispered into my ear. Before I knew it. I barsted into tears myself crying in her shoulder. She rubbed my back. Sushing me softly.

Before I knew it. My chest started to hurt a lot and I couldn't breath. Danielle noticed something was up. She pulled back and looked at me worried. "Baby girl are you..." She want to say okay. But then I coughed up blood on her shirt. Danielle's eyes want wide holding me close. "Max! Call 911 now! She is coughing up blood!" I could hear her yell out. I saw Max pull out his phone calling for help. Danielle kept holding me close and whispered to me. "Hang in there. I got you. Deep breaths." I weakly nodded at her. Danielle then picked me up carefully. Lucky I was small enough she could carry me. I weakly held onto her shirt. Scared she might drop me and leave me to die. 


End file.
